Good Night
by Diesty-chan
Summary: KaiRei one-shot again using the lyrics to Goodnight by Evanesence! rei refuses to say goodbye to Kai ever! not sure how to summarize it! warning now ull need a hankie! RR plez?


Author Notes: Hey Hey! Diesty-chan is back with yet another one-shot for Beyblade! This idea had been bugging me since I downloaded the song! Curses! So anyway I'm dedicating this fic to my brother Andy as right now he is waiting in hospital for his operation! Bless him! So it's a very emotional time in my family right now! I guess that helped me write this! Anyway on with the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Rei: Diesty-chan does not own any part of Beyblade, thank god!

Diesty-chan: hey I heard that Rei!

Rei: like I care, and nor does she own the lyrics to Goodnight, Evanescence own them! There done! Can I go now?

Diesty-chan: Maybe!

Goodnight 

_~Goodnight, sleep tight~_

Kai stirred in his sleep, fidgeting as always and with a cold sweat all over his body. His beautiful features scrunched up in fear. His normally spiky duo coloured hair was soaked from his cold sweat and clung to his face.

Kai's fidgeting woke the sleeping Chinese up who lay next to him. Amber eyes fluttered open and gazed sleepily at the agitated Russian. Then Rei realised Kai was once again restless and having another nightmare. He immediately shot up and took in his arms the restless ex-blader and tried to wake him. Rei had never seen Kai this bad before. A silvery glint was picked up with his extradionary eyesight; he touched the silver glint to notice it was a tear. Rei was stunned to say the least. In all the time he had been with Kai, he had never witnessed him cry. But Kai was asleep and in tears. Rei had to wake him now, he was concerned to why Kai, the strongest person he knew was crying in his sleep.

"Kai wake up?" He nudged him, receiving a whimper so Rei nudged him again. "Please Kai?" 

Suddenly Kai shot up, panting as he scanned his surroundings and then his crimson teary orbs rested on his kitten. Tears immediately over spilled cascading down his cheeks. "Oh God Rei, I'm so scared! I don't wanna die!" He then flung himself on Rei, crying uncontrollably. Rei held him in his arms close to him; that was the only way he could think to comfort him.

_~No more tears~_

It was roughly half an hour before Kai properly stopped crying. Rei was by now stroking Kai's slivery-slate strands of hair. Kai was only sniffling now; his hands were gripped to Rei's night T-shirt. Rei had said nothing; he just let Kai know he was there right now, like always never leaving Kai's side.

Kai finally let go of Rei's shirt but didn't mover. Rei continued to stroke Kai's silver hair. "Another bad dream Hun?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Kai looked up at him. His normal confident crimson eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy. Tears still glossed over them. Tear stains draped down his un-marked triangles. Kai had long ago stopped wearing the blue make-up on his cheeks that covered the scars left from when he was in the abbey. "I'm so scared Rei! I'm so scared! I don't wanna die, not yet! I can't leave yet!" His crimson eyes became glossier and his voice was trembling from the tears.

Rei felt a pang in his heart, his Kai was in distress and Rei felt his own eyes fill with tears but he blinked them back. "Kai you shouldn't think like that. You're not going to die." Rei wished his words were the truth, but they were the complete opposite.

"You heard what the doctors said. That's why I'm home cause you all know I'm gonna go soon!" His voice trembled and Rei's heart was crying. Silver tears slid down Kai's already stained cheeks.

"Kai the doctors can be wrong. You're a fighter; you're strong. Where's the man I fell in love with gone? Now no more tears, Kai. You're stronger than this. Dreams aren't real, remember that?" He lowered his head and caught Kai's lips with his own. The kiss was soft but full of love and devotion. Kai lingered onto the kiss; then Rei ended it, as he wanted Kai to get more rest.

_~In the morning I'll be here~_

Kai gazed into Rei's golden orbs for a while before speaking. He could always get lost in them, so feline like, they went with his character indeed and Kai loved the way they shone at him, full of all the care in the world Rei had for him. "I love you, you know that?" 

A small smile crept across Rei's face due to Kai's words. He too was gazing into Kai's eyes but they looked so sad and dull, just like Kai's soul, thought Rei. "I know Kai, and I love you too." He hugged the older ex-blader closer to him. Kai rested the side of his face against Rei's chest and placed one arm around his waist. He could hear Rei's heart beat, he felt safe in Rei's arms. He felt sleepy again but refused to give into it.

Rei picked up on this. "Tired?"

"Uh-huh." Kai nodded his head, his eyes half closed.

"Then get some more rest." Rei once again started to run his slender fingers through Kai's fine, silver hair, soothing the Russian.

"I'm too scared." Kai felt like a small child again.

"Why?" He stopped stroking his hair and looked at him, but Kai never looked up at him.

"Cause I might not wake up again." His voice was so fragile and quiet.

"You will wake up again and I will be here in the morning, so you can sleep." Tears stung his amber orbs. He wished his words were right.

_~And when we say goodnight~_

"And what if I don't! What if it's goodbye now, Rei! What if I was to die?" Kai was getting upset. He was upsetting his neko-jin too, but Rei was trying his best not to cry.

"Kai you shouldn't think like that, please?" He sounded like he was pleading more than asking. His voice shuck with his words, as he couldn't try to remain clam anymore.

"See you're upset cause you know I'm right!" He looked up at his Chinese neko-jin.

"I'm upset cause you are, and I'm not saying goodbye. Ever! I'm saying goodnight. You're not gonna leave me Kai, I love you too much for you to die on me, plus we made a promise!" He stroked Kai's cheek, which had tears running down it. He felt a few of his own tears escape his glossy eyes.

_~Dry your eyes~_

Kai then let out a sob as his heart ached with the pain of leaving his kitten behind. Rei's heart experienced the same aching in his heart for Kai. But he had to be the strong one now. Since Kai had learned of his illness and started to deterate he had lost his confidence in himself, almost like he didn't have a reason to live anymore, despite Rei being there. And that's when the personalities swapped, Rei became like Kai full of confidence, and Kai became unsure and negative. Rei was trying to be positive about everything even thought the doctors had told him that nothing else could be done for the Russian lad.

Rei looked at Kai attempting to be the strong one. "Kai I'm never gonna let anything happen to you." He brushed away Kai's sliver tears. He hated to see his koi like this, since he was always so proud and determined. 

"I want to believe you Rei, really." He whispered through small sobs.

Rei hugged him, wrapping his arms around Kai's sobbing form. "Then believe me, I wont let anything happen to you while I'm here. Now dry your eyes, I'm here." He whispered in his ear, he then moved his head and kissed The Dranzer owner's forehead. He then unwrapped his arms from the shaking Russian's form. His tanned hands ran over pale cheeks wiping away the delicate tears.

_~Because we said goodnight~_

Kai closed his eyes, feeling Rei's warm touch on his skin. Rei then started to caress his cheek. "Kai you should get some sleep now. You're probably worn out from crying so much." He spoke so softly.

Kai didn't open his eyes. "I am." He then fluttered his crimson orbs open; a small blush crept onto his cheeks. "Rei will you hold me tonight?" His voice sounded unsure, a smile found its way onto the Chinese's lips. "Of course I will, I always do." 

"Thank you Rei-chan." The crimson orbs closed again and Kai snuggled more to his Chinese love.

Rei smiled again. "You're welcome." He rested his head against the wall and wrapped his arms tighter around the older man.

"Goodnight my kitten, I love you." Kai's voice was whispery.

"Goodnight my Kai….

_~And not goodbye~_

…And not goodbye." Rei answered him. "I love you so much to say goodbye." A tear slid down his cheek again.

Kai smiled at him in his arms. "Rei can I always keep you?" 

"You always have. Ever since you first saw me." He then leant over and softly kissed him.

"Good then…" He said in a sleepily voice. A single tear escaped his closed eyes. "Goodnight, not goodbye." His voice was still sleepily and fading.

"Never goodbye, my love." Rei watched with tears as Kai exhaled for the last time….ever. Rei drew Kai even closer to him.

_~We said goodnight~_

"Goodnight Kai, the pains all gone now, dream in peace forever. I'll be there one day." He whispered with a shaky voice to Kai's lifeless body. Tears overflowed his golden orbs and ran down his cheeks and silent sobs escaped his throat. He started to rock back and fourth with Kai's empty frame, crying on the body of the late Kai Hiwitari.

Rei had lost his captain, his teammate, but most of all his soul mate. The man he wanted to spend the rest his life with, the promise they had made to each other. But fate didn't see it that way, Rei felt like Kai had been stolen from him by cancer at the age of twenty-five. And their promise had been broken.

Rei stayed there all night holding Kai and grieving for his loss, until the morning's light disturbed him.

_~And not goodbye~_

Rain poured down on the brown earth. People stood at the funeral, they felt as gloomy as the weather. Everyone was dressed in black and sniffles could be heard from many of the people. But one man with raven locks had a brave face on. He didn't cry, he wouldn't. Kai would not have wanted his kitten to cry, so Rei didn't. He just stared at the coffin in which his Russian love lay in ready to be rested into the brown earth on this dull day. Rei noticed a few of his former teammates, and friends were there. Mainly the former Blade Breakers, and former Demolition Boys.

Rei watched as finally Kai's coffin was placed into the ground. Tears glossed over his golden feline eyes but they didn't shed. Although Rei appeared calm on the outside, his was destroyed on the inside. 

People started to leave the funeral to go back to the Awakening, but Rei stayed there looking at the wreaths of flowers. One was Kai's name, another was his Dranzer-F blade, amongst other various wreathes and bunches.

Suddenly a hand placed itself on Rei's shoulder, startling the man clad in black. Rei turned round to the owner of the hand. In front of him stood a man of roughly the same age as him also dressed in black, with wing shaped fire red hair with two large bangs at the front and ice blue kind eyes. It was Tala. He looked like he had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy and his nose was a little pink, it looked pink because of his naturally pale skin. A sad smile was upon his lips and soon faded when he removed his hand from the neko-jin's shoulder. He stood next to him, just like Kai would.

"Pretty flowers aren't they?" He commented looking at the various colours of the flowers.

"Yeah they are." Rei replied, in a monotone voice, which was unusual for his character but was accepted due to his loss.

"Are you okay Rei?" The former captain of the Demolition Boys asked, concerned for his mourning friend.

"I think so…" Rei trailed off.

"Have you said your goodbyes now?" Ice blue eyes looked at the Chinese.

"We said goodnight, not goodbye." Rei whispered, he then looked at Tala who had heard what he said due to his cyber hearing that he had received at the abbey all them years ago. "Let's go Tala." He told the Russian.

"Come on then." The redhead put his arm around the raven-haired neko-jin and led him to the Hurse that was waiting for them.

They're all finished! Well did you like it? I wasn't too impressed! I was kinda trying to get it like my other sad songfic My Immortal but it just didn't happen! Well I'm sorry if some of the paragraphs are crap! And I apolize for any mistakes I have spell checked thru it and then read thru it! Well please leave a review? They're always nice! If you've never read any of my other work be sure to check it out if you like! Anyway until next fic! Chow!

Diesty-chan 


End file.
